


Black Smoke

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bruises, M/M, Marauders' Era, Muggle Snape, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'All the red flags are just plain flags when you see it through rose-tinted glasses.'The familiar tobacco taste made him relax but it didn't change the fact Black had played him like a fool for almost six months. Anger began to boil within the young boys empty stomach, but he replaced it with smoke within his lungs.





	Black Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This was just kinda a random thing.. I might write it as a full on story if you guys like it that much, maybe I'll give some context about what made Sirius snap. They are all eighteen in this, by the way.
> 
> Always love kudos, but I love comments more!

**Pairing:** Severus / Sirius

 **W** **arnings:** Abuse and hitting, smoking, abusive relationships, abusive Sirius

 **Summary:** Muggle!Snape meets a young man, they fall in love, but his word soon turns Black.

 **Author:** TheBadDays

×××- I do not own any of the characters -×××

 

* * *

 

 

The front door slammed, sending a gush of wind throughout the whole apartment, and Severus was left alone within the mouldy, old, heat-deprived bedroom. His narrow eyes scanned the dark room, only a slither of rudy light came in from the streetlight outside, the black-out curtains ajar. The strip of brightness landed on Black's t-shirt illuminating Three Weird Sisters logo imprinted on it. It was tucked between the mattress and floor, print and left sleeve visible. Severus despised the sad excuse for a band, but he'd let Black drag him along to one concert. It was shit. No doubt Black would be back for the crappy piece of clothing, probably be sending his lap-dog to come fetch it. Or should Severus say lap-wolf?

 

Snape sighed. He threw his legs over the side of the bed. A shiver ran up his bare spine when the cold gripped the soles of his feet. His long, bony hands fumbled over the bedside table until he found his almost empty packet of cigarettes. A broken fag sat at the bottom, bent within the middle but hanging on to the butt by a string of paper. A mist of smoke began to rise from the cheated man after he lit it. Severus' midnight eyes watched as the smoke climb into the air and disappear. The familiar tobacco taste made him relax but it didn't change the fact Black had played him like a fool for almost six months. Anger began to boil within the young boys empty stomach, but he replaced it with smoke within his lungs.

 

He and Black had met within a muggle bar. Their eyes making contact for a split second before both were dragged away by a mate. Blacks friend was tall, untidy brown hair. It sat in such a way that it was attractive but obvious not much work had gone into it. The bloke's face was scarred, three slashes along his freckled face, mucking up the beauty that could have been. Severus had always been repulsed by scarring, but he blamed his own childhood trauma for that. Severus' friend had to be the life of the party. Lily had fiery, dark hair that caught everyone's attention. It was curly, wavy, beautiful. Severus was jealous, jealous of how she didn't have a care in the world and looks got her almost everywhere in life. It didn't help she was a fucking wizard, or witch, whatever they were called. Pretty little perfect Lily! He'd never say this to her face, of course. Lily was the only good thing to happen to him, and he was grateful for it. Truly.  
They had met again that night, behind the club where the dumpsters were, both sweaty and sticky, smelling of smoke, booze, other men, and soon they smelt of each other. Hands grabbing, tearing, pulling the fabric apart (Severus' only non-holey top was ruined after that night.) Body parts pushed into one another, gasps and moans filling the air along with the smell of musk. Snape didn't remember much but knew his arse was numb and throat was dry. He woke up in Blacks bed, hang over destroying the little bit of sanity he had left.

 

Things moved quickly. Severus soon met the friends; James and Remus. Remus being the same bloke Severus could easily wank to if he imagined him without scars, and James being a right prick. He tried to introduce Lily but apparently, they all knew each other already ( _so much for best friends tell each other everything_ , Severus had scoffed.) They'd gotten along fine at first, all five going to parties. it turned out Remus was gay, which didn't surprise Severus one bit. He had a knack for sniffing out the queers.

 

Black and Snape soon began to dirty up more backrooms, bathrooms, bedrooms and packing lots than either cared to count. Half way through the relationship, Severus stopped. He stopped and began to think, was he here for the sex or was he here for the person? The boundaries between friends with benefits and partners began to blur, Snape wasn't sure he liked that at all. He still wasn't over his ex, after all. Sirius was probably just a rebound, he was convincing himself it would be all over soon. But it wasn't.

 

Something happened, Severus didn't know what (like Sirius told him personal things,) but Black snapped. He broke. He became horrid, snivelling and judgemental. He would insult Sev, degrade him, even made horrid comments in front of others. Severus felt like shit and began to retort. He would spit back remarks, sneer, scoff, rebel. Sadly, Sirius didn't like that, not one bit.

 

Bruises started to appear. Small, green ones that looked like tiny grapes. They grew in size, shades would turn darker, and the ways they formed changed. The ones on his wrist stayed so long it grew to be apart of Severus ( _Sensitive skin, Lily. You know how easily I break,_ he would say.) but it became too much to bear. The doors and windows were locked, his ribs were broke, but his spirit began to boil and boil until it was it all too much. Black pushed and pushed and pushed until he did the unthinkable.

 

But anyway, it was over with now. Black was gone, Sevs bed was empty, and he was a free bird. Free to fly away and peak the bastard's eyes out.  
To no one's surprise, Remus arrived there in the morning to get the shirt. He, too, had similar markings.

 


End file.
